Una historia de violencia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte. La soledad y el dolor de la pérdida son sólo dos de ellas. Escrito para el reto "Citas literarias" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


**UNA HISTORIA DE VIOLENCIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

"_Si vives lo suficiente, tarde o temprano descubres que hay cosas en la vida mucho peores que la muerte" __**Penelope Stokes, El café de los corazones rotos**_

* * *

—¡Al fin hemos terminado!

Edward Thompson colocó el último pergamino en el montón y dio por finalizado el informe. Harry sonrió, sintiéndose inmensamente satisfecho y aliviado. En los últimos siete meses habían estado investigando a un grupo de brujos que llevaban a cabo actividades ilícitas en el mundo muggle y era bueno ponerle punto y final al asunto.

—Todavía es pronto —Thompson no perdía el tiempo. Ya se había puesto de pie y recogía sus cosas con celeridad—. Con un poco de suerte, llegaré con tiempo suficiente para leerles a los críos su cuento de antes de dormir.

Aunque tenía un aspecto rudo y poco amigable, su compañero auror estaba hecho todo un padrazo. Harry sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal porque dentro de unas pocas semanas él también tendría un niño del que ocuparse antes de meterse en la cama.

—Nos veremos mañana, Harry.

El aludido se despidió del otro brujo, pero Thompson apenas había dado dos pasos cuando la alarma sonó en el cuartel. Harry odiaba ese sonido, especialmente si se producía cuando la hora de volver a casa se aproximaba. Significaba que algo malo había ocurrido y que los críos de Thompson no tendrían su cuento de buenas noches.

—¡Oh, no me jodas!

Harry lo compadeció sinceramente. También tenía muchísimas ganas de irse a descansar. Ese día había hecho una tarde preciosa y le hubiera encantado quedarse en el Valle de Godric con Ginny, pasear con ella junto al bosque y hacerle algunas carantoñas al bebé cuando nadie le viera.

El Jefe Robards no tardó en abandonar su despacho. En ocasiones, Harry se preguntaba si ese hombre tendría vida personal puesto que siempre era el primero en llegar al trabajo y el último en marcharse. A veces daba la impresión de que se quedaba a dormir allí, puesto que de cuando en cuando amanecía con la misma ropa y sin afeitar. Sentía curiosidad, por supuesto, pero no era tan tonto como para preguntarle. Robards era un jefe duro e inflexible que no se andaba con tonterías.

En ese momento de la noche, en el cuartel de aurores sólo estaban Harry y su compañero y los dos agentes del turno de noche. Los cuatro se acercaron a Robards e intercambiaron miradas de fastidio porque a todo el mundo le gustaba volver a casa a una hora razonable y porque los aurores de guardia preferían tener noches tranquilas.

—Acabo de recibir un aviso de la mansión Malfoy —Dijo Robards sin más preámbulos—. La información que he recibido es confusa, pero se requiere nuestra presencia de forma inmediata.

Dicho eso, Robards se dio media vuelta y no dio más explicaciones. Daba por hecho que todos conocían el procedimiento y que cumplirían con su obligación sin necesidad de que les diera más indicaciones. Los cuatro aurores se prepararon para partir mientras comentaban lo sucedido.

—No sé por qué tenemos que ir a ese sitio —Comentó Adams, un auror veterano hijo de muggles que nunca tenía reparos en decir lo que pensaba de los sangrelimpia—. Si les ha pasado algo, que se jodan.

—No seas bestia, hombre —Le recriminó su compañera —. Es nuestro trabajo. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

—¿No era esta noche la fiesta de compromiso entre el chico Malfoy y la menor de los Greengrass? —Dijo Thompson. Solía a estar al tanto de los acontecimientos sociales porque su mujer adoraba cotillear.

—Apuesto a que esos tipos han estado jugando con magia negra.

—Adams, deja de decir tonterías. ¿Quieres?

Harry no prestó atención cuando los dos aurores se pusieron a discutir. Miró de reojo a Thompson, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y la cara roja. Le hubiera gustado decirle que se marchara a casa y él se encargaría de cubrirle, pero la última vez que hizo algo parecido Robards le echó una buena bronca. Le dijo que entre aurores no había héroes, que no era el jefe y que debía obedecer como los demás.

Cinco minutos después, los cinco se aparecían frente a la mansión de los Malfoy, con el Jefe Robards a la cabeza. Harry no pudo evitar recordar cuando los carroñeros les capturaron a Ron, a Hermione y a él y los llevaron a aquel lugar. Entonces, Draco había fingido no reconocerle y se habían salvado por los pelos de una muerte segura. En todos los años transcurridos desde entonces, Harry no había vuelto a poner un pie allí, ni falta que le hacía. Con Draco sí había coincidido en alguna ocasión y le parecía que era el mismo arrogante gilipollas de siempre. Ni más ni menos.

Harry se preguntó qué habría ocurrido. Se planteó la posibilidad de que, tal y como Adams había insinuado, los asistentes a esa fiesta hubieran estado jugando con magia negra. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que la mayoría eran sangrepuras y tenían unas costumbres un tanto particulares. Sin embargo, cuando la mismísima Narcissa Malfoy fue al encuentro del Jefe Robards y empezó a hablar con él, sus dudas se vieron despejadas.

Aunque la señora Malfoy estaba acostumbrarse a mostrarse impasible en las circunstancias más desfavorables, esa noche estaba seriamente alterada. Tenía el moño un poco despeinado y la túnica con manchas de sangre. Harry dio un respingo al percatarse de ese detalle y se puso alerta instintivamente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, señora Malfoy? —Inquirió Robards con cortesía, aunque parecía tenso. Sin duda, estar en esa casa le hacía menos gracia aún que a Harry.

—Estábamos celebrando la fiesta de compromiso de mi hijo Draco con Astoria Greengrass cuando un demente ha irrumpido en nuestra casa y nos ha atacado.

—Entiendo. ¿Hay algún herido?

—Así es. Hemos tenido que llamar a San Mungo. Los sanadores ya han llegado.

Robards asintió y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, ya estaban en el interior de la casa. Era evidente que el agresor no había logrado entrar al salón donde estaban la mayoría de invitados, pero había armado una buena en el recibidor. Había signos de un duelo mágico y de disparos. No. Eso era imposible. ¿Armas de fuego muggles en la casa de los Malfoy?

—El agresor ha dañado seriamente los hechizos protectores y de ocultamiento de la mansión —Narcissa Malfoy hablaba con calma, pese a que las manos le temblaban bastante—. Cuando mi esposo fue a ver qué ocurría, se encontró con ese delincuente en la puerta de la casa y le hirió. No con magia, si no con uno de esos artefactos que usan los muggles para matarse.

—¿Una pistola? —Preguntó Harry, observando con los ojos muy abiertos un charco de sangre roja y espesa que tenía a su derecha. Narcissa asintió y siguió hablando.

—Los sanadores se han llevado a Lucius a San Mungo.

Harry escuchó cómo Adams murmuraba algo entre dientes y le alegró que Thompson le diera un codazo con disimulo. A él tampoco le caía nada bien ese estúpido cretino, pero no estaba bien alegrarse del mal ajeno.

—Draco y yo seguimos a Lucius y vimos como resultaba herido —La señora Malfoy seguía hablando y Harry se fijó en Draco, quien estaba sentado al pie de la escalinata principal de la casa con un aparatoso vendaje en el hombro. A su lado, Astoria Greengrass se deshacía en atenciones.

Según lo que Narcissa Malfoy estaba contando, el agresor disparó contra Draco. También quiso agredirla a ella, pero consiguió desarmarle con un hechizo. Después se batieron en duelo, hasta que varios asistentes a la fiesta la auxiliaron.

—Ese hombre estaba enloquecido. Entre todos conseguimos reducirlo.

—¿Dónde está?

—En las mazmorras.

Narcissa Malfoy lo dijo con rabia, como si considerara que su agresor no debiera salir de allí nunca. Robards hizo un par de preguntas más y después envió a Harry y Thompson en busca del prisionero. Aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, ambos se imaginaban que se encontrarían con un brujo imponente y peligroso, así que les sorprendió descubrir que el hombre que había asaltado la mansión de los Malfoy era un anciano.

* * *

Era hijo de muggles, se llamaba Samuel Dawson y tenía ochenta y ocho años. Era bajito, estaba muy delgado y tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos oscuros. Cuando lo sacaron de las mazmorras no opuso ninguna resistencia y preguntó si Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto. Pareció realmente decepcionado después de que Thompson le respondiera que era posible que en San Mungo pudieran salvarle la vida. Después, no dijo nada más.

Lo habían llevado al Ministerio de Magia para interrogarle y Robards se estaba tomando el caso con mucha seriedad. Los Malfoy no habían recuperado el respeto de antaño tras la guerra, pero el señor Greengrass era un miembro notable del Wizengamont que parecía ansioso por resolverlo todo cuanto antes.

Harry lamentó que Robards le mandara a casa. Thompson se alegró, puesto que sólo se había retrasado media hora, pero él hubiera preferido quedarse. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué impulsó al viejo Dawson a hacer lo que hizo, pero Robards se mostró tan inflexible como siempre.

Tras avisar al personal del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y organizar a sus aurores, Robards se dispuso a iniciar el interrogatorio. Adams y su compañera lo verían todo desde fuera y se asegurarían de que su jefe procedía correctamente

El señor Dawson estaba muy tranquilo, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y los ojos clavados en el espejo. Robards se sentó frente a él y le ofreció algo de beber. Cuando el prisionero le dijo que quería agua, conjuró un vaso de forma inmediata.

—¿Tiene _veritaserum?_ —Preguntó el anciano antes de darle el primer sorbo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Porque le aseguro que no será necesario. Estoy dispuesto a confesarlo todo, pero antes quiero saber si Malfoy está muerto.

Robards se lo pensó un instante y finalmente le dijo la verdad.

—Los sanadores estaban ocupándose de él. Por lo visto, tiene heridas muy graves en el estómago, el hígado y los pulmones y ha perdido mucha sangre. No saben si se recuperará.

—¡Vaya por Dios! Quise darle en el corazón. ¿Sabe usted? Pero fallé. Debería haber practicado un poco más. Disparar y lanzar hechizos requieren de tácticas de ataque muy distintas.

—¿Admite que ha intentado asesinar a Lucius Malfoy?

—A él, a su esposa y a su hijo. Sí.

—¿Por qué?

El señor Dawson se quedó callado. Se bebió el agua de un solo trago y Robards conjuró un poco más. Si el anciano estaba dispuesto a colaborar, lo mejor era hacerle sentir cómodo.

—¿Tiene usted hijos, Jefe Robards?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué haría para protegerlos?

Se produjo un breve silencio. Dawson volvió a clavar sus ojos en el espejo y suspiró.

—Yo intenté hacer de todo. ¿Sabe? Durante la primera guerra, quise poner a salvo a mi mujer, mi hijo y mis nietos. Los llevé con mis padres, empleé toda la magia que conocía para protegerlos y, sin embargo, los mortífagos los encontraron y los mataron. A todos menos a Jack, que por entonces sólo tenía tres años.

Robards asintió. Antes de comenzar el interrogatorio, había buscado toda la información de la que disponían relacionada con ese hombre y sabía que no mentía.

—Fue duro, pero Voldemort desapareció y creí que podría seguir adelante con mi nieto. Si en algún momento pensé que la magia era peligrosa, todo ese tiempo pasado con Jack me hizo cambiar de idea. Hasta que los mortífagos volvieron y nos capturaron. A mí porque supuestamente le robé la magia a un buen sangrepura y a él por intentar ayudarme. Pensé que nos mandarían a Azkaban, pero terminamos en la mansión de ese hombre. Los mortífagos se divertían causándonos daño y Jack murió allí, un mes antes de que acabara la guerra. ¿Y sabe usted quién fue el responsable de todas esas muertes, Jefe Robards?

Podía suponerlo. Quizá Lucius Malfoy era inocente de esos asesinatos, pero estaba claro que nunca había sido trigo limpio. Y si Dawson lo culpaba por todo, su actitud era comprensible.

—Ese cabrón se libró de la cárcel en dos ocasiones. Debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban y sin embargo estaba dando una fiesta en honor de su hijo. Me he pasado años fantaseando con la idea de deshacerme de todos esos Malfoy y sólo lamento que no me saliera del todo bien.

Robards no dijo nada. Aunque sentía cierta empatía hacia él, la ley era la ley y nadie tenía derecho a tomarse la justicia por su mano. Dawson era un hombre roto y tenía motivos para odiar a los antiguos mortífagos, pero se había convertido en un delincuente y debía ser castigado.

—Escriba en este pergamino todo lo que acaba de contarme —Pidió al tiempo que conjuraba una pluma, un tintero y el citado pergamino.

—Voy a ir a Azkaban. ¿Cierto?

—Eso no está en mis manos, señor Dawson.

—Pues no me importa, Jefe Robards. Sé en qué condiciones viven los presos y que no duraré mucho tiempo allí.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho.

—No me importa —Dawson volvió a mirar al espejo—. Debí morir hace mucho tiempo.

Robards apretó los dientes. El anciano brujo ya no dijo nada más. Pasó un buen rato escribiendo su declaración y cuando firmó el documento pareció en paz consigo mismo. Tal vez algunos pensaran que había hecho una estupidez, pero él estaba satisfecho. Había cosas mucho peores que la muerte y a soledad y el dolor de la pérdida sólo eran dos de ellas.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
